psyrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Matsuri Yagumo
is a world renowned classical concert pianist, who despises the formality affiliated with a position of such stature due to how it conflicts with her typical personality, which is characterized by her rampant alcoholism and motorcycle enthusiasm. As a veteran drifter, she has already cleared Nemesis Q's devious game but because her calling card's value has already descended to zero, she cannot directly assist other participants. Instead, she acts as a mentor only, most notably towards Amamiya Sakurako. Appearance Her appearance is very rebellious, with clothes that express her attitude and expose a lot of skin. She has big breasts and large spiky hair. She is a tomboy. Personality She reacts playfully in regards to Ian's and Kagetora's crush on her. She is concerned about Ageha Yoshina and Oboro's abilities, and tells Hiryū Asaga that he's the only one who could take them down if necessary. Sypnosis Past Matsuri had been to Psyren countless times, fought endless Tavoo , and even had a couple of early run ins with Wise. Her experience with Psyren was an immeasurable asset in training future recruits. First Call Arc Returning to the relative safety of the present after another disastrous journey to Psyren, Amamiya Sakurako attempts to establish contact with an unknown individual in order to ascertain assistance for herself and the other participants but before the phone is even capable of establishing a connection, she collapses to the ground as copious amounts of blood emerge from her nose. As the shocked spectators deliberate over the necessary course of action, a deeply concerned voice is detected originating from Amamiya's respective phone, which is subsequently collected by Ageha Yoshina. Revealing both himself to be an acquaintance of the injured girl and the specifics pertaining to her present state, the distressed recipient declares that Amamiya's current condition is a result of overusing her PSI, despite numerous warnings concerning the strain it places on the user's mind. Issuing a large burp and remarking upon having one beer too many, the voice informs the bemused teenager that his friend requires specialist care that even a hospital can't provide, so she herself will attend to Amamiya after locating them.Psyren manga; Chapter 8, pages 3-6 Patiently awaiting the arrival of this mysterious yet educated stranger, the remainder of the concerned drifters are abruptly interrupted by the garish presence of a motorcycle, as it destructively careers into one of the many surrounding structures. Despite the evident severity of the prior crash, the leather-clad figure of the respective driver emerges from the resultant debris unharmed, announcing their intended objective of obtaining the injured Amamiya. Approaching the young girl after taking a momentary respite against a lamp post, the obscured individual is identified as "Matsuri-senpai" by Amamiya, who advises her mentor that she should abstain from drinking and driving. Neglecting this last statement, Matsuri expresses her great relief in finding her young disciple but admitting that she still requires urgent treatment, she makes her preparations to leave. Congratulating the remaining participants on the preservation of their lives and demonstrating her immense gratitude in the prior protection they provided, Matsuri cautions them on the revelation of any information pertaining to their recent experiences concerning Psyren and Nemesis Q, before apologetically declaring that they should be moving. However; prevented from this intention by Ageha's fervent imposition, Matsuri exhibits the capability to not only repel the slight obtruder but also levitate the large frame of her bike through the application of an unfamiliar power, while issuing a challenge directed towards the helpless "flea". Departing swiftly with Amamiya in hand, Matsuri assures Ageha that they will conclude their conversation at another time, before proclaiming that those who have breathed in Psyren’s atmosphere will briefly suffer from the afflictions of a debilitating disease.Psyren manga; Chapter 8, pages 7-13 PSI arc Within the confines of an expansive concert hall entirely devoid of any admiring observers, Ageha is introduced to Amamiya's instructor in matters related to the utilization of PSI and the incomprehensible land of Psyren, "Matsuri Yagumo".Psyren manga; Chapter 9, page 19 In celebration of her beloved student's safe return, Matsuri conducts a private performance of an eclectic selection of classical music that pierces even Ageha's dense exterior and provides Amamiya a brief reprieve from her constant struggles, momentarily rekindling her prior elated disposition. Concluding the memorable recital and changing out of her awkward formal attire for less refined clothing, Matsuri approaches an idle Ageha remarking upon his handsome face that doesn't quite make up for his short stature, just before she is accosted by her distraught manager Akuchi (who she incorrectly refers to as "Kikuchi"). Refusing to conform to her own strict schedule, Matsuri attempts a desperate exchange for a larger segment of free time that involves allowing her manager to observe her groping the unsuspecting Amamiya. However, seeing through this evidently transparent diversion, Akuchi questions whether her new plans might entail alcoholic beverages but Matsuri rather futilely refutes such an insult, as just moments later she absurdly complains that she's incapable of playing without consuming a small amount of "booze". Growing tired of this persistent interruption, Matsuri viciously kicks out its instigator just as Hiryū Asaga arrives, which incites her to remove the inconvenient furniture by violently propelling the offending articles telepathically across the room regardless of the other individuals’ respective positions. Reclining in comfort atop a levitating chair as Ageha and Hiryū recover from the prior onslaught of projectile furnishings; Matsuri identifies herself as a "former drifter", meaning she has already completed Nemesis Q's devious game and thus, has traveled back and forth between Psyren long before the inception of the present participants. Explaining that in actuality the price of their freedom comes at the cost of the value of their respective calling card hitting zero, Matsuri reveals the secret behind making the card react and with it a concealed message that represents their survival of the first round, where she places particular emphasis on the concluding portion of the final line ("change the future"). Matsuri decides that a change of venue is in order after disclosing, that despite her significant experience, she hasn't be able to ascertain any information regarding the derelict future but she does voice her suspicions concerning the presence of Tavoo, believing them to be a creation of an unknown organization or potentially another dimension. Questioned about the meaning behind the aforementioned "infection" that results in substantial nose-bleeds, Matsuri demonstrates their newly awakened dormant power referred to as PSI, by destroying the entirety of a large water storage tower with telekinesis alone.Psyren manga; Chapter 10, pages 1-19 Recounting the precise details pertaining to the nature of Nemesis Q's perilous activities; Matsuri informs the current drifters in attendance that by responding to the deafening call which signifies the instigation of each individual round, they will be compulsorily transported to a predetermined assembling point in the future and from here, receive necessary instructions on the location of the bout's respective "gate". Continuing with this prolonged explanation, Matsuri further explains that by successfully reaching this culminating destination they will be returned to the present and a certain numerical amount will be retracted from the value of their relevant calling cards but as each round differs, so to does the quantity subtracted. Questioned about the reasons concerning the meaning behind their forcible induction, Matsuri reveals that the only way to ascertain such information with any certainty is to ask Nemesis Q directly but that she can at least postulate what he's after, as due to the slow relocation of each successive round upon a seemingly predestined course during her own period of activity, they too are basically travelling towards the eastern side of the future Japan. Psyren manga; Chapter 11, pages 1-2 Concluding this perpetual line of questioning with the aforementioned ambivalent sentiment, Matsuri begins anew with the disclosure of the facts surrounding the human brain's latent yet incredibly dangerous capability referred to as "PSI", an ability originating from one's own thoughts that is only released when all the cells in the brain fire at full activity but to avoid overtaxing the mind, 90% of the average person's relevant cells remain inactive and thus inhibit the utilization of this respective power. However, as Matsuri explains, due to exposure to Psyren's dense atmosphere the natural limiter, forged through the process of evolution, can be removed, allowing the user to momentarily focus the entirety of their five senses (or physical capabilities) to unimaginable degrees. This results both in the surpassing of the natural limits of the human brain, by placing tremendous stress on its cells, and the generation of a unique ability that differs dependent on the individual involved, which Matsuri subsequently decides to demonstrate by asking Amamiya to covertly draw a complex design on the surface of her coffee through the manipulation of PSI waves, more commonly known as "telekinesis". Listing numerous potential variations of the employment of PSI, Matsuri clarifies that it is potentially the key to unravelling the mystery of Psyren, as she deduces that if the resultant atmosphere is capable of awakening such power, then that must mean that it's a vision of what will happen if everyone attains PSI. Then stating that the only way to counter this particular type of ability is with an even stronger one and detecting Ageha's evident determination, Matsuri begins with the fundamentals of telekinesis training, issuing the challenge to the uninitiated pair to attempt to recreate the intricate design they saw just awhile ago. Dispassionately observing the two's futile efforts that simply involve staring even harder at the offending coffee, Matsuri voices her limited expectations of their first ventures, hoping that they can at least just make the liquid ripple even slightly. However; by begrudgingly allowing Amamiya to provide assistance, even the experienced Matsuri is apparently shocked when Hiryū's efforts result in a near perfect replica, something that she notes requires far greater composure and concentration than what a beginner should possess. Matsuri then turns her attentions to Ageha's abysmal attempt which culminates in the coffee and cream mixing, causing her to admit that she was never expecting perfection. Imparting one final portion of information; Matsuri warns the participants about her suspicions that they have only have 10 days in which to improve as Nemesis Q's call will probably come within two weeks, before she aptly demonstrates the full extent of the gap between their respective capabilities, by utilising her creativity and imagination to not only extract the already mixed cream but also fabricate a perfectly spherical ball complete with an orbiting ring. As she prepares to leave, Matsuri reminds Amamiya to ensure that the "lil' shorty" doesn't slack off, while disregarding some strange occurrences with Ageha’s PSI waves.Psyren manga; Chapter 11, pages 4-18 Tatsuo & the Worm arc As the incessant ringing of their respective phones signifies another inevitable trip to Psyren for the present participants; Matsuri telepathically contacted by Amamiya, warns her protégé to remain cautious and that she is praying for their safe return, all the while secretly regretting the fact that she herself can’t accompany them. Psyren manga; Chapter 14, page 13 Tenjuu Elmore arc Upon the groups return from their second trip, Matsuri gave the newly found group lessons on Rise, another way and form to use PSI. After introducing them to Kagetora, she pulled Ageha away to help teach him how to surpress and control his Melchsee's Door. But he stoped training with Matsuri and trained with the Elmore Wood kids. Third Trip arc When Nemisis Q called Ageha & co. away, Matsuri tried to have a casual conversation with Q, stating she wanted to play again. She showed Q her card that hit zero but saying she's been waiting time and time again for that call back to Psyren. Shortly afterwards, she gave Ageha & co. her farewells and good luck as they left, leaving her behind again. Inui arc Matsuri starts off the arc by giving everyone a day off of training then flew out to Melbourne. Tenjuu's Root arc It was reavealed in the second future to Ageha's group that Matsuri and Kagetora never returned, she went off looking for the WISE, leaving her career and disappearing until the day before the Declaration of War. Kagetora returned carrying her, who was badly beaten and unable to wake up, she had suffered from a tremendous fever, as well as some odd pattern that surfaced over her body, that even Ian couldn't cure. It is implicated later that this was the work of Yusaka. She woke up one month after the Day of Rebirth and began searching for survivors. In the middle of a rescue operation she encountered Shiner and Grana and who were willing to lead her to Astral Nava. She and Kagetora died fighting them. W.I.S.E arc She aided in the assualt of the Grigori Facility, and acted as a consultant to topics but when Matsuri, Ageha, Amamiya and Kouichi Iba got help form Yusaka he poisoned Iba and Matsuri before he reaveled he was a enemy. Ageha took care of Matsuri when he was fighting Yusaka and after he killed him Matsuri and co got out when the facility is destoryed by explosions created by Yusaka before he died. Invasion arc When Ageha & co. return again to the Root, she and Kagetora disappeared as again, shortly after he had left in the past. Astral Naval arc It is revealed in Chapter 133 that she and Kagetora met in the present after Yoshina and Amamiya departed for Psyren. She had somehow managed to procure calling cards from Usui in order to find a way to return to Psyren. Although she only was able to find one unused one, however her own card whose value had been "00" was currently at "01" (this is revealed to be the payback for Yoshina saving #7). Kagetora then decides to join her on her return to Psyren. In the future they arrive just in time to take on Grana and Junas so that their students can save their strength for the fight with Amagi.Psyren manga; Chapter 133, pages 13-19 She is now fighting Grana. PSI Abilities Burst File:Sgsdfgsdg.png|Requiem File:Dyhdghd.png|Matsuri coating herself with "Requiem" Tfjyffhkfyfj.png|Telekinesis Requiem - Matsuri is capable of concentrating a large quantity of Burst energy into various spheres which she conceals about her person. When released, these spheres expand dramatically in size. Imbuing these spheres in this fashion serves to greatly enhance their destructive potential to the extent that they can easily destory concrete structures, subsequently obliterating the impaled object with a substantial resultant explosion and if needed increase the number of spheres to make more explosions. Matsuri has also been seen coating herself with the "Requiem" energy alone, increasing her strength and speed. Telekinesis '''- Using her vast telekinetic abilities, she trains Ageha in controlling his highly destructive Burst abilities. She was able to deflect his full 'Melchsee's Door' an unconfirmed number of times, while showing no visible strain. She was able to use telekinesis to slice throught debris throw at her by Grana. She is also able to use her telekinesis to fly, giving her flight capabilities. Rise '''Monster - Matsuri's skills in offensive and motor Rise are equal to or higher than Kagetora. She has not displayed much of her abilities in the field but has shown to be strong enough to take out several armed soldiers with just Rise and fight on equal footing with Grana in terms of hand-to-hand combat. Trance Telepathy - Seemingly a limited and basic form of this particular variation of PSI that allows her to communicate with an intended individual, whether they be an ally or a member of the opposition, over relatively large distances and can sense one's level of PSI to determine whether it is dangerous or not. She is possibly able to do more with Trance since she was described as a almighty type. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:The Resistance Category:Drifters Category:Psychicer